Whos's The hotter Couple?
by Pinkychan
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are both rich and famous.They were best friends.Then one day they were dared to see if InuKag were the hotter couple by Kikyo cuz she was Inu's ex.Can they beat KikKou?(InuKag pairing)But how if they hate eachother?


This idea just popped into my head.Its my first fanfic so go easy.Maybe I should make Inuyasha wear pink!LOL.J/K.Just go easy ok so i can breathe easier.Inuyasha's an actress too but more bacherlor like.  
  
I'm also freaked.I just thought Kiyko as a best friend OH LORD SAVE ME!!I'm a hater!!!!!!!!I liek her but I call her a bicth.I'm crazy!I'm not sure if it's a prolouge but who cares!  
  
(dies)  
  
Gotta pepare for flames too.  
  
(Grab flame resistanat light coat)  
  
====  
  
If your saying I own IY you got it all wrong.  
  
Inuyasha:It's not surprising you don't own me.  
  
Me:BUT YOU SO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sess:What about me?  
  
Me:Your hot too but inu's hotter especially his sexy demon form!!!!!!!!!!:p  
  
Inu:You think my youkai side is sexy?  
  
Me:HELL YA!  
  
Inu:Scary...  
  
Me:glomps Inuread the story and review everyone!  
  
O.O  
  
======  
  
Ahh...yes...Inuyasha the most famous bachelor.The coolest guy and hottie too.Wanted by all women in the world.This hot silvered hair hanyou and golden eyed too is one of the top 20's hottest men on earth place:1st.He acted in action,horror and sad movies.  
  
Then there's the famous model/actress Kagome Higurashi.Famous and number 1's hottest girl in the world.She had long flowy black hair and brown chocolate eyes.  
  
Everyone thought they were the cuttest celebrity couple but in fact these two celeb's hate each other.They were best friends since 9th grade and were enimies since 10th grade.And somehow they becamed famous.  
  
"JENNA!!!!!!!!DON'T DIE ON ME!!!!"Inuyasha yelled.Yup...he was doing a movie.It was a movie called Blood Waters.  
  
"I won't!"acted Mika who was Jenna.Mika was surprisingly his half sister.  
  
"You better!"  
  
Jenna jumped into the water.  
  
"CUT!Alright that's enough for today!"  
  
Inuyasha raised his hands in the air."FINALLY!"he said and walked to his dressing room.Mika wasen't really a actress.She was a lawyer which makes her earn more money than him.His little full sister Sakura was a docter.Who's a professonal in any docter work except surgery.Inuyasha suggest they both become famous but they said no.  
  
"Hey Yash!Guess what?!"Miroku yelled.  
  
"What?!"Inuyasha snapped back.  
  
"Check out the couples!"Miroku handed him the magazine.  
  
"Kikyo and Kouga?Ewww.....And they placed...tenth.......WHAT?!FIRST??!!!!!!!!!!!!??SO there the hotter couple?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Before Kikyo and Kouga dated Inuyasha and her was the famous one.They both got second.Inuyasha couldn't believe the wolf got first with Kikyo the sluttin' bitch.  
  
"Your loss man!"Miroku patted his back and wnet to watch some porn movies.  
  
But Inuyasha didn't hear him because he was too busy mumbling a lot of curse words you didn't even think of.  
  
(-)  
  
"Wow!Kouga and kikyo landed number one on the hot 10 couple's list!"Kagome said amazed."And I thought The stupid dog and Kikyo was a hot one..."  
  
"Kagome they placed seond!"Sango cried changing her pants form the bathroom.  
  
"Oh right..."  
  
Then the bathroom door opened."SO..how do I look?"Sango asked walking out the bathroom.Her dark brown hair with a few black in it was let down.Her pink eyeshadow was renewed and her lips had red lipstick coloured on.She was wearing a black leather top and long black pants and tall black heels.  
  
Kagome raised and eye brow."Who are you dating with?"  
  
"This guy named Miroku."Sango squealed."he's so hot!But he's such a pervert sometimes!"  
  
Kagome laughed."Ok.You look great Sango!"  
  
"Thanks gotta go!"  
  
"HAVE FUN!"  
  
"I WILL!"  
  
The door slammed and Kagome sighed.If she could get a perfect boyfriend and falled in love for real.Now that's something money can't buy.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!"she screamed grabbed her keys and ranned out of the apartment.She forgot about the photo shoot.She's gonna kill me!Kagome thought getting in her Mercedes and zooming to teh agency.  
  
==============================  
  
Kagura started to pace."Where is tha-"she was cut off by the sound of bursting doors.  
  
"I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!"yelled Kagome with her hands in the air.  
  
"Finally!I thought you weren't gonna come!"Kagura said helping Kagome strighten her hair out.  
  
"Sorry Kagu!"Kagome said to her best friend/agent.  
  
(A/N:Kagura's Kag's real best friend.SOrry bout Sango.There bF too but Kagu is more BF with on!!"she dragged Kagome to the dressing room.  
  
.  
  
It was quiet.The only sounds were heard was card bumbling on tables.Inuyasha and Rin were partners Versing Mika and Tsuki.No body could beat them.Rin shifted one of her cards alittle so the otehr team couldn't see.Inuaysha saw and yelled out quickly."SIGANL!"  
  
"BLOCK!"Mika said after him."Darn it..."she slammed her cards on the table which showed three Queen's."I just need the Queen Of Diamonds and I could-"  
  
"Ahem..you mean we!"Tsuki corrected her putting down her cards which showed 3 Jacks and one five.(Diamonds.)  
  
Rin and inuyasha did a high five."WE WIN AGAIN!"they both yelled.  
  
Mika and Tsuki rolled their eyes."Whatever..."  
  
"This is borning!Let's play.....Crazy Eights!"Rin suggested.  
  
Mika beamed."Your on!"  
  
Oo;  
  
Pose.CLick.Flash.Snap.Pose.Click.Flash.Snap.  
  
That was what happend really.Kagome was posing different styles as hard as she could for the next fashion magazine.And ideas were runnign out untill Kagrua saved the day.  
  
"Alright I think that's enough!"  
  
"Thank you god!"she said and grabbed a glass of water and dranked it down really fast.Kagura was watching her with the...Oo expression on her face.  
  
Models.Kagura thought.  
  
;(  
  
"HA!!SUCKER!!!!!!!!"Miak yelled and placed down the queen of spades."SUCK ON THAT I WIN!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Damn it!I forgot Mika's extremely good at this game..."Inuyasha muttered staring at his last card in the hand.But a miracle happened and Rin placed down an eight."I changed it to heart's!"  
  
"YES!!!THANK YOU RIN!!"Inuyasha slammed down his nine of hearts."SECOND!PEACE!"he did the peace sign.  
  
"NO!!DARN IT!!!!!!!!"Rin yelled shaking the table and scaring the heck out of the other three.  
  
"Crazy Eights?"asked a girl with long black hair with yellow star dangling earrings.She had on a navyish light blue eyshadow on and was in a bathrobe.She had silver tips on the btoom of her black long hair.  
  
"Ya!"Tsuki said.  
  
"I got work tomarrow so keep it down!And Mika don't you have a case to solve?"Sakura asked drinking a can of Nestea.  
  
"No I'm not working untill the movie is over."  
  
"Oh..well goodnight everyone!"she said and proceeded upstairs.  
  
"Night."  
  
O  
  
The next day there was an annoucement of The movie awards.It was next month so the movie Inu and Mika were working on had enough time.  
  
Kagome of course was going with her two friends Sango and Kagura.She was gonna beat Inuyasha's ass this year by people's choice.She laughed mentelly.  
  
She was gonna kick his butt this year.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha laughed evilly out loud.This year he's gonna kick his ex-best friend ass.She was only in three movies this year and he had been in four.  
  
Mika looked at him stupidly thinking that he was crazy.Then she thought of a reason why he was laughing like that.Kagome.Why couldn't they be best friends like they used too.  
  
Oh well.The world may never know.  
  
----=====================================================----  
  
Okay how was it?Good?Bad/Dumb?STupid?TELL MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEZ....Anyone azn?And who knows what the game the card game with the word block is called?Anyone?Plez R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
